


the children we once were [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Gotham (TV), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Self-Harm, Episode: s01e09 Harvey Dent, Episode: s03e01 A Dark Knight to Remember, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wakes & Funerals, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The headline makes the picture clear: Police Commissioner Gordon Gunned Down In Heist Gone Wrong, Penguin Still On the Loose. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the children we once were [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the children we once were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808908) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Length: 1:24:21 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the_children_we_once_were.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
